Notte Academy
by EyeoftheMoon009
Summary: Isabella has a huge problem. She dumped her old school to go to this new school called Notte Academy. She finds out that the school has a big scret and she's included in this secret. Will she tell everyone the school secret of keep it to herself?


**Chapter One**

**A new life**

Lets just say that my life is great. At my school I'm very popular. I have the coolest friends and the sweetest boyfriend. My boyfriend is sweet, smart, very funny, and so adorable. He hates it when I call him adorable. I find it funny. This school year was going to be the best or that's what I thought. I'm going to be a Junior. Well that's not going to happen.

I got out of my new red corvette. My dirty brown hair whipped around in the wind. I walked on the lime green grass and walked towards the large brick high school called Sunny High. I opened the tall glass doors and met up with my 6'2 boyfriend. His hair is dark brown and shaggy.

"I thought you where going to cut your hair before school started?" I asked as I laughed.

"I didn't get around to doing it." he replied back as we started walking down the long hall.

We held hands and walked to my locker. When we got there a tall pale boy stood in front of it. I thought to myself what does he want. I don't want any gross boys hanging around my pretty locker. I guess you can call me self center.

"Excuse me you are in my way." I replied as I pushed him out of the way.

"Oh sorry. I just wanted to tell you that you are chosen." he said as he walked away.

"What the hell. What is he talking about?" I asked as I turned the knob of my locker.

"I don't know. He is freaky though. Did you see his zombie shirt?" asked the tall boyfriend.

"Yea I did. He looked very freaky. Hey Anthony do you know where Lisa is?"

"No I don't. I haven't seen her all summer." he replied as he hugged me from behind.

"Really?"

"Really I haven't seen her. Oh while it's not a big loss." he laughed.

I looked down at my new silver white watch. It read 7:55.

"Oh shit we are going to be late today." I said as we rushed to our class.

An hour later I was called to the office. I find that strange since both of my parents work. So I went to the attendance window and saw a tall pale woman. Her hair is dark brown and it went past her thighs. I walked towards her nervously. I walked up to her and her face seemed so delighted to see me.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Belinda" she said in a calm voice as she shook my soft tan hands.

"Hi nice to meet you Belinda. Who are you exactly. Sorry to sound rude or anything." I said.

"Oh you don't sound rude. Your just try to figure out why I'm here for you that's all." she said as she gave me a beautiful smile.

"Yea I guess. So why are you picking me up?"

"Well you are chosen...." she began until in interrupted her.

"Your the second one who said that. Who are you and why am I chosen?"

"You must have talked to Nuncio. He is our messenger. We would like to take you to our Academy." she said with no hesitation.

"You want me to go to your school?" I asked waiting for her reply.

"Yes. You could become a great leader one day."

"I don't know. My mom might not approve of this." I said giving her an odd look.

"Oh we can make it work. At this Academy you live in dorms and you have a roommate." she said as her and I walked out of the school and got into my red corvette.

We backed out from the school parking lot and left for the Academy. She gave me the directions to the school and I followed them. We arrived to this large school. It was huge it had a wall around the school. The school was designed with gray bricks. The grass was a new different kind of green I hadn't seen before. The trees where tall and big. The bushes all had flowers on them and looked so lush.

"So what do you think of the school?" she asked me as we pulled into the school's driveway.

"Right now I'm liking it, but I would like to see the inside if that's ok with you." I asked her as we got out of my car.

"I would love to show you around the school, but I have to warn you that you wont see the students around here." she informed me.

"Why?" I asked as we entered the big school.

"Well they are studding for their classes. Our students take pride in their education." she said. I had the feeling she was lying. It felt like she was holding something back from me, but I just went along with it.

"Oh ok. I take pride in my education." I said as we entered what looked like the main hall. The wall was covered in awards from the students. Plus there are pictures of what seem like honor students.

"I know you do. That's why we want you to attend this school." she replied as we stopped in front of an large oak door.

As we entered the large room. The room looked like a restaurant. It had chairs and tables and it had booths. The chairs where black and the tables where red. She showed me the room. We went across the room to another room. Inside the room where three different buffets, but it was empty.

"This is where all the students eat. The buffet is usually filled with healthy items. Like salads, grilled chicken, many different types of fruits, and other surprising things that you don't get to know until you come here." said Belinda as we went out the back door to the large kitchen. The kitchen had four stoves and four huge stainless steal fridges.

"Here is our kitchen. This is where all the meals are prepared." she showed me.

So far this place was amazing. I wanted to come here so bad, but I don't want leave my friends behind. I love them to much to give that up, but here I felt inevasible. I felt like I had power and that I was strong. This school could change my life for the better. I could end up being someone.

"I'm liking this school and I haven't even seen the whole school yet. I will defiantly talk to my mother about this place." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Good I'm glad." she said as we exited the kitchen and went back to the dinning room. We sat in a booth and she began to talk to me.

"Ok so talk to your mom about attending this school and I will mail you a bunch of papers that will explain what we do here and other grown up stuff that you wont understand. So why don't you go home and rest so you can tell your mother."

"I will talk to her. Thank you for showing me this beautiful school that you run here." I said as she walked me to my car.

"Your welcome. And thank you for taking this in to concentration." she said to me as I got into my car and started it up.

I backed out from my parking spot and waved goodbye to her and she did the same. It was going to be a long ride home. I took the longest route to my house. I wanted to think about this school. One I wanted to think about how my mom would react and two I wanted to make sure that I really was ready for something so new. I feels like moving to another town, because you will be living in dorms and sleeping at school. I guess it could be just like college.

I finally arrived at my some what large gray house. I walked on the brick path to my white front door. I noticed that my mom's white Honda Civic was in the driveway. So I quickly went inside and snuck upstairs to my bedroom. When I got up there and a tall figure sat upon my red bed.

"Anthony what are you doing here?" I asked him as he kissed my cheek.

"Well I was worried about you. You didn't answer your cell phone and you weren't in the parking lot where we usually meet." he replied.

"Oh sorry. This lady picked me up from school so she could show me her beautiful Academy. And Anthony its so wonderful. You get to live in dorms and she told me that the food was so good." I said to Anthony but he wasn't paying any attention. He was texting on his stupid I Phone. "Anthony are you paying any attention to what I'm saying?"

"Yea I am. Sorry David was texting me. He wanted to know when the Basketball game was." he replied.

Anthony never paid attention to anybody. He was always off in his little world, but he is too darn cute to get mad at. His face looked like it was carved from an angel. Ok maybe I'm going over board with the whole carved from an angel thing, but come on he's so cute.

"Ok whatever. So I wanted to go to this nice school. I hope you will support me." I said as I sat on my bed.

"Support you? Why would I support you? My girlfriend going to another school. I don't like it." he replied to me.

"Why not. I thought you would want better for me. We've known each other since we where five." I angrily said.

"I do, but I wont be able to see you ever." he said.

"You will. I wont be that far away. I'll be a couple miles away from our school." I said to him as he started pacing back and forth.

"To me it will be far away. I'm happy for you it's just that I will miss you so much." he said as he sat next to me.

"I will miss you too, but I want to go to this school."

"Ok well I do support you. I have to go. The basketball game is going to start in about thirty minutes." he said as he kissed my forehead and left.

I sat there sitting on my bed thinking is this the right thing to do. I am I making a mistake. But then I realized that I haven't even talked to my mom. She might say no to this whole school thing. So I went downstairs and saw my brunette mom sitting on the brown couch reading the life magazine.

"Mom can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure honey what is it." she replied as she put the magazine down.

"Um. This lady from a special Academy has asked me to go to her school. I'm very interested in going to this school."

"Really. You would drop everything at your school to go to this special school?" she asked me as I sat next to her.

"Actually I would. I thought about it and I would. I want to it seems like a great school. It might help me get into Harvard. You know how much I want to go there."

"Yes I know how much you want to go to Harvard. And to answer your question yes you can go only if you think you can handle it." she said as I gave her a big hug.

I ran upstairs found Belinda's phone number and called her and told her that I can attend. Man this year is going to be awesome. I'm turning seventeen in two days.

The next day I started to pack all my stuff for my new school and my new home. I'm so excited. I'll meet new people and learn new things. After I packed all my stuff and said good bye to my mom and my friends I got into Belinda's avalanche. We left my house and left for the school. As soon as we arrived I went up to my new room I met my new roommate.

When I walked into the medium size room I saw my roommate. She has blonde hair, bright green eyes and her skin glowed tan.

"Hi Isabella I'm Solana." she said as she shook my soft hands.

"Hi. Wow this room is green." I blurted.

"Oh I'm sorry. Green is my favorite color. We can change it if you want to." she said as she helped me take my bags.

"No its fine. Sorry I didn't mean to sound snotty I like the color." I replied as I put my stuff on the bed that was closer to the door.

"Ok good. So this is our room. The bathroom is right there." she said as she pointed to the door next to the big window.

"Ok. Shouldn't you be in class its ten o'clock? Usually people are in class." I asked her as she looked confused.

"What you don't know?" she asked me as she sat on her bed while I put my red sheet on my new bed.

"I don't know what?" I asked her. I was getting really confused I had no idea what the heck she was talking about.

"Well if you don't know then you seriously need to talk to Belinda immediately" she replied as she walked towards the door. She put her hand on the knob and turned it.

"Ok. I will." I said back.

"All right. Well I'm going to go downstairs do you need anything?" she asked me.

"No. Thank you for being so nice." I said as I smiled at her.

"No problem bye." she said as I waved goodbye and she left.

I keep wondering what she meant that I didn't know. Did I miss something? When I'm done putting my side of the room together I will talk to Belinda right away.

After an hour of putting my room together I left the girl dorm room. I saw no one in the dorm lounge or in the main hall. The school was a ghost town. I walked out of the girls dorm and walked along a long narrow path. After a while of walking on the path I went into a building where Belinda told me to go if I needed help. I guess its her office or something. I opened the door and went inside her office.

"Isabella welcome. Have you gotten settle in your new room?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes I have thank you. I was talking to Solana and she told me that we don't have class in the morning. What is up with that my I ask?"

"Oh, you should probably know. Why don't you sit down." she said as she pointed to a red leather chair in front of her oak desk.

"I should know what?" I asked as I sat in the chair.

"The reason why I asked you to go to this school is because...." she began as a tall, black haired man interrupted us.

"Belinda! You must come at once."

"One sec. Excuse me Isabella we will meet tomorrow and I promise I will tell you. You will find out tomorrow anyway since it is your seventeenth birthday." she said as she ran out of the room with the man with the black hair.

I walked out of her office and went on the path once again. What did that man wont? He looked frighten. Maybe there was a stupid fight, between two guys fighting over a dumb girl. Boys can be so stupid. When I walked into the girls dorm room I saw no one in there again. It was weird. Where did they all go? I went up the stairs and went into my new dorm room. When I got into my dorm room Solana wasn't in there, so I got my I Phone and started texting to some random people. No one text me back. It was probably because they where all in class. What I am I going to do?

I decided that I was bored enough to go get something to eat. So I went downstairs to the mini kitchen in the girls dorm. All they had was fruit and veggies. So I took and orange and peeled it. I sat down at a small table and ate the orange. While I was eating the orange Solana walked past by.

"Isabella what are you doing out so late?"

"What are you talking about its only like eleven. It's almost lunch." I replied back as she sat next to me.

"So you didn't talk to Belinda did you?" she asked.

"I tried, but some guy interrupted us and she left. She told me that I will get what she was trying to say to me tomorrow on my birthday." I replied

"Your turning seventeen right."

"Yea I am. Are you seventeen?" I asked as she took a piece of orange and ate it.

"Yea. My birthday was three months ago. That's when I came here."

"Really. So your basically new. Yes so I'm not the only new kid her right." I joked

"Yea your right. Lets go to sleep. You will have to get use to the nights turning into days and days turning into nights. Do you get my drift. I can't explain things worth crap." laughed Solana.

"Yea I understand what your saying. That going to get hard to do." I said as we headed into our bedroom.

"You'll get use to it quick trust me." said Solana as we got dressed for bed. She wore a large white tee and black sweats while I wore a pink tee and silky pink pants.

The weird thing is I actually fell asleep quickly. I'm starting to like this new school the only problem is that I have a huge problem and I don't even know what it is. All I know is that tomorrow is my birthday and I'm so excited.


End file.
